


That's how the story goes

by cathcer1984



Series: Tumblr Fic [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Derek Hale, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Spark Stiles Stilinski, based on psych
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Stiles, Lydia and Peter are in the Interrogation room.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Tumblr Fic [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/546709
Comments: 4
Kudos: 179





	That's how the story goes

**Author's Note:**

> For booknerd6012 who prompted number 1, Lydia and Peter or Lydia and Stiles on [this list](https://avenging-criminal-bones.tumblr.com/post/189019521454/drabble-request-help). 
> 
> I went with all three of them. 
> 
> 1: "That's how the story goes."
> 
> [Based on the Psych episode 3, season 4](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1189426/?ref_=ttqt_qt_tt).

"Don't say a word." Peter hisses. 

"Fergulous." Stiles says immediately. 

"Stiles!" Peter slams a hand down on the table in front of them. 

"Oh, so now it's a word?" Stiles rolls his eyes, "it wasn't when we were playing scrabble but now it is?" 

"Shut up, both of you." Lydia says quietly, her lips barely moving.

Stiles shrugs and leans his chair back onto two legs. Peter's hand moves to his knee to bring him crashing down again. Lydia purses her lips in displeasure. 

"Lyds, I know the other side of this." Stiles waves his hand at the one way mirrored glass. "They leave you alone to get annoyed and talk before they have to ask any questions. Standard procedure." 

Smoothing out invisible wrinkles on he skirt, Lydia flicks her hair over her shoulder. "Well we did nothing wrong." 

Next to Stiles, Peter freezes and Stiles pauses his movements as well. Lydia, of course, notices. "What did you do?" She asks enunciating each word fiercely. 

Peter lifts a hand and hides his mouth as he murmurs "we impersonated priests." 

"What?" Stiles googles at him, "no we didn't."

Raising an eyebrow Peter glances to the one-way glass again. And Stiles gets it. "Oh!" He tips a wink at Peter before turning around to look at Lydia. "Don't worry, Lyds. We _absolutely_ did nothing wrong." 

Rolling her eyes, she mutters "that doesn't reassure me at all." 

"Besides, laws keep changing all the time. How are we supposed to keep up with them all?" Stiles waves his arms around, knocking Peter in the chin and Lydia in the chest as he starts talking. "True fact, did you know it's illegal for liquor stores in Indiana to sell refrigerated bottled water or soda, it has to be at room temperature."

The door bangs open and Deputies Parrish and Hale come in, the Sheriff behind them. They all look very serious, Stiles' dad has his Interrogation Face on and Derek is scowling behind his murder-brows. 

"This is very serious, gentlemen." Stiles' dad says. "You're in a lot of trouble." 

Stiles raises his hand, Peter grips his knee under the table. "Do I get a phone call?" 

Parrish rolls his eyes. Derek glowers some more as he leans against the back wall. The Sheriff gives Stiles a disapproving dad look. "No." 

"How about a text?" Stiles looks at them all hopefully. "I just need to respond. O.M.G. L.O.L and the wink-y face with the tongue poking out. How do you do that anyway?" He screws up his face trying to wink and poke his tongue out simultaneously but Stiles has never been the most coordinated. 

"Semi-colon and a capital P. Honestly, darling." Peter huffs, shoulder pressing against Stiles' as he shifts in his seat. 

"Stiles!" 

"Peter!" 

The Sheriff and Derek shout together. "This is not a game. You're in a lot of trouble, kid, and I don't know if I can help get you out of it." The Sheriff continues. "Now tell us the story." 

"I hardly think I need to be here, Sheriff." Lydia sits up straight. "I had nothing to do with what these two idiots have gotten into."

"Who does she think she is calling me an idiot?" Peter grumbles. Stiles pats him on the arm sympathetically. 

"Lydia," Parrish says softly. "You called in about a break in at our place yesterday, didn't you?" 

"I did." 

Parrish smiles at her, reaching across the table to hold her hand. "Let's start there." 

Lydia smiles back and steels herself. "I got back from the hospital about nine in the morning and the place was trashed. I called it in but nothing was taken. So I called Stiles to see if he could..." she pauses, glances at the one-way mirror. "- _Sense_ something." That's her way around Stiles' Spark, making out he's a psychic. Stiles bobs his head, it's clever but totally stupid too. 

Peter leans in closer to Stiles to whisper into his ear sarcastically, "Yeah. _That's_ how the story goes."

He grins wide and fake at his dad when the Sheriff looks at him sharply. "Got something to add, Stiles?"

"Maybe you could start at the beginning." Derek growls from the back wall. Stiles had almost forgotten he was there. 

Sharing a glance with Peter, who raises an eyebrow. Stiles puts both his forearms on the table. "To do that we have to go back." 

"How far back?" Parrish asks. 

"Oh about fifteen years back."

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted on tumblr](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/post/612784313543573504/last-one-since-this-will-now-make-four-from-me). 
> 
> You can prompt me too!


End file.
